


Changing All The Rules

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Avoid suspicion, manipulate your friends, and eliminate your enemies." (Cry_Wolf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing All The Rules

There were three rules that John lived by before he met Bobby: Avoid suspicion, manipulate his "friends" (he used that term loosely, and eliminate his enemies. 

All that had changed since he had come to the mansion and started to train to become a X-Men. There was no need to manipulate anyone. There was no need to avoid suspicion because there were two telepaths living with him now, so there really wasn't a way that he could. He had no enemies, sure there were a few kids that he didn't like, but a few warning glares sent their way had kept them out of his sight.

But everything really changed when he met Bobby. The inner fire he always had calmed somewhat, soothed by Bobby's inner ice. Somehow, Bobby had managed to tame the Bad Boy that was John. 

And that was perfectly alright with John as long as Bobby kept kissing him like that.


End file.
